Lips Of An Angel
by Baby Prue
Summary: They talked every night wishing sometimes it could've been differently.. 'It's too late for us now' There is no BB ending, but I hope you read this anyway.


Lips Of An Angel

**I don't own Bones or any of the character's in this story! **

**This is what I managed to do a long time ago.. It's sad story (again) but there's still something happy there.. I think.. But I'll let you tell me your opinions! So read, enjoy and review! This is my first song-fic! :)**

She stared at the sleeping man, silently crying.

After awhile she walked out of the door and sat down on a couch picking her phone and dialing his number.

''Booth,'' he answered sleepily.

''Booth, it's me,'' she whispered hoarsely.

_Honey, why you're calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey, why you're crying_

_Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

''Bones, what's wrong?'' he asked.

''My dad..'' she muffled a sob. ''He died today.''

''I'm so sorry, Tempe.''

''Me, too,'' she told quietly.

They were quiet for awhile before she spoke: ''I still miss you sometimes.''

''I know. Me too,'' he said knowing it was everyday.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

''I miss him, Seeley,'' she whispered.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

''I know he misses you too,'' he told.

''Yeah.''

''You were there, wasn't you?'' he asked.

''Yes.''

_Hearing those words_

_It makes me weak_

His heart hurt for her and he sat down on the couch.

''I'm sorry for you,'' he said quietly.

''How's Hannah?''

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

''Good. Baby too.''

He could imagine her smile as she heard the words.

''It's a boy,'' he told.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

''Congratulations.''

''Thanks,'' he said smiling little. ''How's Sam?''

''Good. Working hard as always.''

''I read your new book,'' he told.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

''Did you like it?''

''Yeah.''

''I had a dream about us when I started writing it,'' she revealed.

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

''So you confess Joseph is me?'' he asked grinning.

''Just this one time,'' she said grinning also.

''Is Eric okay with us talking?'' That question came up everytime.

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

''He's sleeping,'' she told the same answer she told everytime. ''Hannah?''

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

''She too.'' He took a deep breath. ''We shouldn't be talking.''

''I know. I'm sorry for calling.''

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

''It's okay, honey. You needed to talk.''

''I'm sorry I never got over you,'' she whispered brokenly.

''We never did move on, Bones,'' he admitted.

_I guess we never really moved on_

''I'm sorry, Booth.''

''Me too.'' He sighed. ''But I love hearing your voice.''

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

''I love hearing your voice too,'' she revealed.

_Hearing those words_

_It makes me weak_

''We can't keep doing this,'' he told.

''I know.''

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

''But you make me want to touch you, kiss you...'' He took a deep breath. ''Love you.''

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With an lips of an angel_

''But we can't,'' she completed.

''Yeah.''

''It's too late for us now.''

''I'm married and having a child,'' he whispered sounding some what regretful and broken.

''And I'm engaged and having a baby,'' she whispered crying silently.

''I love Hannah.''

''I know, Seeley. I really do know.''

''And I know you love Sam.''

Regretful gaze wandered the picture she kept hidden from Sam. ''Yes, I do love Sam.''

''I'm sorry, Temperance.''

''For what?''

''Not waiting you.''

''It's too late being sorry,'' she said little coldly, but he knew better. She was toughening herself up again.

''I still am sorry.''

''I love you, Seeley.''

''I love you, too, Temperance. And I really am sorry.''

''I know.''

They hang up at the same time. They always did. Even they said they were going to stop it, they both knew they needed each other, even just to hear each other's voice, to survive. To be happy.

And every night one of them would call and they'd talk ending it always the same way.

It has been so long they'd seen each other. And they knew they had to see each other again, even if it meant betraying their spouses.

_Honey, why you're calling me so late?_

**So please review! **


End file.
